1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to honeycomb panel fasteners. More particularly, it refers to a pair of axially-mated cylindrical tubes descending from annular disks embedded on opposite surface layers of a honeycomb panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grommet type fasteners and spacers for use in honeycomb panels are well known, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,395; 2,700,172; 2,967,593 and 2,957,196. In addition, grommets formed from two complementary elements pressed from opposite sides through an opening in a panel are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,795. In the prior art, there are problems relating to proper alignment in the panels, variation in thickness of the panels and ease of installation. An improved compression fitting for use in a two-sided honeycomb panel is needed.